Hunter
by Trucki
Summary: Une songfic sur Hunter de Dido, où Dagga est mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aime pas. R&R please!


HUNTER

(Dido)

Grenat était en haut de la plus haute tour du château d'Alexandrie. Elle repensa au testament de sa mère, qui ne voulait pas qu'elle se marie avec un homme qui n'était pas de sang royal, à Steiner qui voulait accomplir la volonté de sa Majesté en oubliant qu'elle désirait cependant le bonheur de sa fille, au jour où Djidane avait été mis à mort sous les ordres de Steiner, sous prétexte qu'il avait violer la princesse, ce qui était d'autant plus faux. Elle repensa aussi au moment où elle avait dit à Bibi de partir à Lindblum, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive aussi des ennuis. Et aussi à ce mariage avec le prince d'une petite bourgade du royaume où elle avait vomi plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir enfin se présenter au public. Des larmes lui montèrent dans les yeux. Elle décida de redescendre dans ses quartiers.

_With one light on in one room,_

_I know you're up when I get home_

_With one small step upon the stair,_

_I know your look when I get there_

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, le regard de son mari, Chanlar, se posa sur elle.

-Où étiez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Tout en haut. lui répondit-elle. Je réfléchissais.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre.

-Vous ne venez pas m'embrasser ? lança-t-il, plongé dans un de ses romans.

Elle fit volte-face et lui donna un cours baiser sur la joue. Elle était désormais très mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas dire la vérité aux gens, surtout à celui avec qui elle vivait.

_If you were a king up there on your throne,_

_Would you be wise enough to let me go  
__For this queen you think you own_

Ce n'était pas l'envie de lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas qui lui manquait, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé la force de le lui dire. Elle s'imaginait souvent le soir qu'elle lui disait ses quatre vérités, mais quand elle était en face de lui, elle n'arrivait jamais à retrouver ses mots. Elle s'en sentait d'autant plus coupable car elle pensait trahir la mémoire de son défunt fiancé. Elle regarda le lac par la fenêtre. L'envie de sauter ne l'avait jamais quittée. Ca aurait été si facile. Mais justement, ça aurait été TROP facile…

_Wants to be a Hunter again,_

_Wants to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again,_

_So let me go._

Pour ne pas le faire, elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Avec Djidane, de qui elle était tombée amoureuse, avec Bibi, qu'elle trouvait mignon, avec l'ancien Steiner, qui, avant, était prêt à tout pour la rendre heureuse, avec Freyja, la chevalier dragon qui avait tellement souffert mais qui gardait le sourire, avec Kweena, la kwe qui ne pensait qu'à manger, avec Eiko, l'invokeur avec qui elle s'entendait tellement bien et avec Tarask, le tueur qui avait appris à devenir humain à nouveau. Tous ses souvenirs, lui faisait chauds au cœur. Ils étaient la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir.

_The unread book and painful look,_

_The TV's on, the sound is down  
One long pause, then you begin,_

_Oh look what the cat's bought in_

Elle posa sa main sur la clenche de la porte quand la voix de son mari l'interrompît :

-Ne restez donc pas à ces politesses, nous sommes maris et femmes maintenant. Un baiser si court n'est pas vraiment un baiser. Revenez.

Elle tourna les talons et avança à tout petit pas, en prenant tout son temps, pour essayer le plus possible de retarder ce moment qu'elle détestait. Son regard se vida de toute lueur. Son teint était pâle. Dans son ample robe blanche, Grenat avait l'air d'un fantôme, comme si son âme avait disparu et que son corps ne soit plus qu'une pierre qui n'avait désormais plus la force de se révolter, ni de refuser. Un statut qu'elle voyait comme bien pire que la mort.

_If you were a king up there on your throne,_

_Would you be wise enough to let me go  
For this queen you think you own_

-Comment pouvez-vous? dit-elle d'une voix sans ton.

-Pardon ?

-Comment pouvez-vous faire comme si de rien était ?

Elle retint un sanglot.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

-Allons, vous n'êtes tout de même pas stupide ! Vous savez très bien que je ne ressens aucun amour pour vous…

Elle releva la tête lui dévoilant ses larmes de colère et de tristesse. Un poids énorme quitta ses épaules. Elle venait de dire, ce qu'elle avait contenu pendant six mois.

_Wants to be a hunter again,_

_Wants to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again,_

_So let me go, let me leave._

-Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un de force ! L'amour ne se déclenche pas ! Je ne veux plus être la Grenat que tout le monde manipule! Je veux redevenir Dagga, celle qui pensait par soi-même et qui était capable de ne pas se laisser faire !

-A cet instant, vous êtes redevenue Dagga.

Les larmes s'arrêtèrent net sur son visage qui se déforma devant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Vous avez raison, vous ne pouvez pas m'aimez si vous ne le voulez pas. Alors partez. Vous êtes redevenue Dagga.

_For the crown you've placed upon my head_

_Feels too heavy now  
And I don't know what to say to you_

_But I'll smile anyhow  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking_

-Vous êtes l'homme qui a le plus de bonté dans ce monde!

-Ce n'est pas de la bonté, c'est de la compassion.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

Elle s'empressa alors d'aller dans sa chambre et se changea rapidement. Elle mit la tenue qu'elle avait utilisée lors de sa première évasion.

-Mais qu'allez vous dire à la garde du palais ?

- Eh bien je vous ai souvent vu observé le lac par la fenêtre. Vous avez sauté pendant que je n'étais pas l

-Et mon oncle ?

-Je le préviendrais.

-Merci.

-Je vous en prie.

_I want to be a hunter again,_

_Want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again,_

_So let me go_

Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle pu et les larmes de tristesse laissèrent place aux larmes de joie. Elle arriva à l'aéroport et repéra un aérocargo sur le point de s'envoler. Elle passa par la porte de derrière et s'enferma dans la cale. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle ferait à Lindblum. Elle irait chez son oncle Cid pour lui confirmer les dires de la lettre de Chanlar. Elle aurait passé le bonjour à Eiko aussi, puis aurait demander où habitait Bibi. Elle l'aurait rejoins aussitôt. Elle aurait eu une vie paisible, passant de temps en temps au château. Car s'était vraiment ce dont elle avait rêvé. Fini la princesse Grenat, elle était redevenue Dagga.

_I want to be a hunter again,_

_Want to see the world al__one again  
To take a chance on life again,_

_So let me go, let me leave, let me go._

Oui, désormais, Dagga était heureuse. Elle pouvait tirer un trait sur son passé. Seulement elle laissa un bémol. Elle n'oublierait pas la bonne action de Chanlar, les aventures qu'elle avait vécu. Et surtout, elle n'oublierait jamais l'amour qu'elle portait à Djidane. Non, jamais…

* * *

Vila !!! Une songfic terminée ! J'espère que vous aurez pris du plaisir à la lire ! N'oubliez pas les rewiews à l'adresse qui suit, ou sur le site !!! )

E-Mail : trucki.superwanadoo.fr

Disclaimer: Les personnages de FF9 ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas pour de l'argent mais pour mon plaisir personnel.

NOTE : Pour le couplet avec la télé, ça correspond pas trop mais le reste de la chanson était bien pour la situtation.


End file.
